Nicoleta Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling
Caratina, Karsylvania |Spouse = Joachim Enneförde, Count of Häckerling (m. 1964) |Issue = Bruno Enneförde, Count of Häckerling Anneliese, Princess of Colora Clara Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling |Name = Nicoleta Maria Enneförde |House = Ciobanu |Father = Valerian Jean Ciobanu |Mother = Draguta Octavia Morariu }}Nicoleta Maria Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling (née Ciobanu; born 14 December 1937) is a Karsylvanian-born Lungarian countess, and the mother of Anneliese, Princess of Colora. She has been married to Joachim Enneförde, Count of Häckerling since 1964. Born to the noble Ciobanu family in Caratina, Enneförde attended private schooling in Caratina and boarding school in Draconia, graduating with her secondary school diploma in 1956. She then moved to Munbach, where she received a degree in pedagogy in 1959 from the University of Munbach. After working with a number of education-focused charities and hosting charity galas, Enneförde moved from Munbach to Häckerling, Grossenkau in 1963 to marry her husband. They had three children together: Bruno Enneförde, Count of Häckerling (born 1967), Anneliese, Princess of Colora (born 1970), and Clara Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling (born 1973). Upon her marriage, Enneförde received the Lungarian noble title Countess of Häckerling. Following the death of her father-in-law Phillip Enneförde, Count of Häckerling in 1969, her husband became the head of state of Häckerling County, Grossenkau, while Enneförde became his consort. Early life and education Enneförde was born on 14 December 1937 in Caratina to parents Valerian (1904–1988) and Draguta Ciobanu (née Morariu; 1908–2012). Her father came from the Karsylvanian noble family of Ciobanu; his grandfather Vali Ciobanu was made noble in 1900, after leading a unit of the Royal Karsylvanian Army during the Karsyl-Gregorian War (1894–1899). Her mother was a commoner, albeit from a wealthy family of political insiders, businesspeople, and lawyers. Valerian worked as a lawyer, while Draguta was a homemaker. Enneförde was the second of three children; her siblings included elder sister Sabina (1936–2006) and younger brother Ioan, born . Enneförde began her education in 1944, attending the Caratina School for Girls, where she was a popular student. Her time here was shortlived, as her parents grew to believe that she would not receive a high standard of education in Karsylvania; in 1949, Enneförde began attending Azaïs School, a coeducational boarding school in Azaïs-sur-Lancy, Draconia. Enneförde did not enjoy boarding school, as she often felt homesick and felt that her classmates looked down on her for the country she came from. Enneförde graduated from secondary school in 1956, afterwards moving to Munbach to enroll in the Faculty of Education and Pedagogy at the University of Munbach, where she graduated with a degree in pedagogy in 1959. After finishing her degree, Enneförde remained in Munbach, as she enjoyed the city and its culture. While her parents urged her to settle down and find a wealthy husband, Enneförde decided to begin working, getting a job as an event planner at a nonprofit organization dedicated to promoting education and literacy abroad. At the organization, Enneförde was tasked with planning a number of charity galas, and had considered leaving the organization to found her own event planning business, focusing specifically on weddings and other celebrations. However, these plans ultimately never came to fruition, and she left her career in 1963 in order to marry. Marriage and children Enneförde met Joachim Enneförde, Count of Häckerling in 1960, at a charity gala that she had organized in Munbach. Joachim asked her on a date, but she at first declined. They later met again the following year, and this time Nicoleta asked him on a date, to which he accepted. Nicoleta and Joachim dated for two years, until becoming engaged in October 1963. After the engagement, Nicoleta subsequently moved to Häckerling, Grossenkau to be with him. Nicoleta and Joachim married on 16 May 1964 in Häckerling; after their marriage, Nicoleta received the noble title Countess of Häckerling and naturalized as a Lungarian citizen. With her marriage, Nicoleta ended her career in event planning, instead prioritizing her new noble duties, often accompanying her husband to various events. Nicoleta and Joachim have three children together: *''Bruno'' Octavius Enneförde, Count of Häckerling (born 12 August 1967) *The Princess of Colora (Anneliese Rosanna Enneförde; born 1 May 1970) *''Clara'' Elena Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling (born 22 February 1973) Countess of Häckerling After her marriage, Enneförde became a Countess of Häckerling. Her husband was, at the time, the heir apparent to being the head of House of Enneförde, which would also make him first-in-line to being head of state of Häckerling County, Grossenkau. If he were to accede as expected, this would make Enneförde the countess consort. After a bout with pneumonia, Enneförde's father-in-law Phillip Enneförde, Count of Häckerling died on 22 May 1969. With his death, her husband acceded to the throne, making Nicoleta the Countess consort. As a countess consort, Enneförde has sponsored a number of education-focused initiatives aimed at fostering education and promoting youth literacy in developing countries. Personal life After her marriage, Enneförde and her husband lived in a large, six-bedroom home in Häckerling, Grossenkau. After the death of her father-in-law in 1969, the family moved into Häckerling Estate, an eleven-bedroom home and the traditional residence of the head of state of Häckerling County. Enneförde is a dual citizen of Karsylvania and Lungary; she is also a polyglot, who speaks Karsylvanian, Lungarian, Draconian, and English, while she is conversational in Vasalonian and Regian. She is an Eastern Eurean Christian. Titles *'16 May 1964 – present': Nicoleta Maria Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling *'22 May 1969 – present': The Countess consort of Häckerling Category:1937 births Category:Azaïs School alumni Category:Caratina School for Girls alumni Category:Ciobanu family Category:Counts and countesses of Häckerling Category:Eastern Eurean Christians from Lungary Category:Karsylvanian emigrants to Lungary Category:Karsylvanian nobility Category:Living people Category:Lungarian counts and countesses consort Category:Lungarian countesses Category:Lungarian nobility Category:Lungarian people of Karsylvanian descent Category:Naturalized citizens of Lungary Category:People from Caratina Category:University of Munbach alumni